


Not as it Seems

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is as it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as it Seems

Horatio and Rick stood practically nose to nose, both men growling accusations at each other.  Their standoff had everyone but the bravest scattering to the labs.  The officer involved shooting that left two patrolmen dead, a third injured, a CSI injured, two suspects in custody, a third dead, and several more on the run had everyone working overtime and the brass chomping at the bit for results yesterday.  Horatio and Rick were getting the bulk of the pressure and taking it out on each other on at least a daily basis. 

Calleigh and Eric, who stood the closest to them, weren't able hear the actual words being said, but the posture of both men left little to the imagination as to their state of mind. It was when Eric noticed Horatio's clench fist and directed Calleigh's attention to it that they both began to worry.  Whatever was going on between Horatio and Stetler was more serious than it ever had been before.  Horatio never let Stetler get to him and definitely never let it show.  He wouldn't give the IAB man the satisfaction of knowing he'd pissed him off.  For Horatio to show that much anger in public.

"Leave it alone Rick," Horatio warned as he shoved past Rick and headed down the hall past Eric and Calleigh.

"Horatio..."

"No Rick...." Horatio stalked into the locker room and threw open his locker. No matter how satisfying slamming his fist into Rick's face would feel, he knew he'd regret that decision immediately afterward. He needed to get out of the lab before he gave into temptation consequences be damned. 

Unclipping his gun, he laid it on the top shelf of the locker and was about to close the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Horatio."

Spinning on his toes, Horatio slammed Rick into the lockers behind them.  "What the hell are you doing trying to lay blame on my team?" Horatio questioned continuing the argument they were having in the hallway.

"The evidence was tainted."

"Not by my team," Horatio clarified. "Why don't you try taking a closer look at the night shift CSI who did the initial collection?" he would only stand for so much blame to be laid on his people, but when it clearly wasn't their fault he wouldn't tolerate at all.

"Horatio."

"No Rick, I trusted you to be fair to my people but you've crossed a line by accusing them and not looking at everything presented to you.  Even when you were out to get me, you did a better job at looking at all the evidence and abiding by it even if you didn't like the outcome. This just reeks of I don't know what."

"This isn't personal, Horatio. I'm doing my job."

With their bodies pressed together Horatio was inches from Rick's face. "Then do your job, Rick. And trust me to do mine."

"I do."

"Prove it," Horatio challenged. "Look at everyone involved. You're coming after my people harder than anyone else because you're afraid that someone will figure out about us and think you're playing favoritism," Horatio growled before he claimed Rick's mouth and a brutal kiss. He smiled when he broke the kiss and looked at Rick with his swollen lips and breathing heavily. 

"That couldn't be further from the truth.  And we both know we're both screwed if they find out about us."

Horatio was willing to concede there would be problems if their bosses found out about them, but he wasn't about to let Rick treat his people differently because of it.  "Treat my people fairly and you won't have an issue with me and the investigation.  Treat my people differently, and you'll have bigger problems than our relationship being discovered," Horatio advised.

"Horatio, you have to trust me," Rick said quietly. "There are people looking hard at you and your people. If I'm not extra hard on you then, they may look harder if I clear your team."

"What's going on?"

"Thing I put in motion years ago... before... are being looked at again in conjunction with the officer involved shooting. You have to trust me with this.  Clearing your people now will keep them in the clear.  But I have to be on your case worse then ever before."

"Why didn't you tell me," Horatio asked softening a bit.

"This is the first time we've been remotely alone since it hit the fan in IAB.  Now that you know you have to continue to play along with being pissed at me."

Horatio ran the back of his fingers along Rick's cheek. "Considering everything you're doing and saying in public it isn't going to be hard to be pissed at you."

"This isn't going to be easy, Horatio and you know, I can't come over until we close the investigation. This is dangerous enough for us right now."

Gently kissing Rick one more time, Horatio asked, "You'll keep me apprised of the situation?"

"As best I can."

"You're going to owe me," Horatio informed Rick.

"Don't I know it, I better get out of here. Continue the act."

With one last kiss, Horatio stepped back and watched as Rick walked to the door.

"You're on notice Horatio."

"You can take your notice...  Stay out of my way Rick," Horatio called as the door closed behind Rick.  He hated this.  He hated being at odds with Rick and hated the idea that they had to play out this charade.  The friendship then relationship he'd built with Rick over the last year or so had never been tested like this before.  They were barely settled in their roles with one another as lovers.  He just hoped the trust they had learned to put in one another wouldn't be shattered by this. 


End file.
